Discord
Discord The Club Penguin Reimagined Discord is the main form of communication that was implemented to help members of our community talk to each other in real time as an alternative to being in-game. The aim of the discord was to allow our members to be able to communicate and talk about all things CPRI for even when the game is not accessible to them. Our Discord has a wide array of text channels and voice channels which are specialized to different themes such as debates, discord economy and general subjects. Rules Our 15 Golden Rules 1: Racism is against the law and will absolutely not be tolerated here. Club Penguin Reimagined holds a strict stance on the "n-word" particularly and there is absolutely no reason for anyone to use it as it certainly is not appropriate for a CPPS. 2: Religion and Sexual Orientation are not to be discussed in this server at all. By not allowing religion or sexual orientation to be discussed, Club Penguin Reimagined treats all users equally and avoids conflicts. It is also not relevant for a CPPS. 3: Use the channels appropriately. The server should be kept PG-rated as this is a CPPS with the exception of #memes, bot commands in #bot-spam etc. Swearing is allowed as stated in Rule 4 but references to sex/pornography, drugs and violence/suicide/gore is not permitted whatsoever. Spamming, raiding and flooding is also not permitted. 4: Swearing is allowed as long as it is NOT IN EXCESS. This rule should be pretty self explanatory. Keep in mind, CPPS' are purposed for children. 5: Inappropriate nicknames and PFPs are not allowed. Don't bother trying it, as you will just be asked to change it. 7: A staff member's word is final. Staff members are permitted to use their discretion depending on different scenarios. Whatever decisions a staff member makes are not to be disputed. 8: Sharing someone else's personal information is not permitted. Asking someone for information other than their first name will also result in disciplinary action. Anyone found to be involved in any kind of hacking/doxing/swatting will be banned forever. 9: Be nice and helpful to all users. This is common sense, we're all here because of our love of the original Club Penguin. 10: Never ask where rule 6 went. 11: Abusing suggestion permissions will result in your permissions to suggest being revoked. 12: No earrape or music exceeding 5 minutes is allowed to be played in the Music VC. Be respectful of other users. 13: Instant Invite links/any kind of advertising is not permitted here unless specifically allowed by an Owner (This includes talking about other CPPS') 14: Use of third-party apps/software/hacks/cheats/self-bots is not permitted in the server or in the game and will be dealt with appropriately. 15: This server is aligned with the Discord Terms of Service agreement. Your actions here must follow the agreement or you will be banned. Channels The CPRI Discord server is host to a wide range of channels used for communication, information and entertainment: Server: #rules - Contains information on how we conduct ourselves at CPRI. #announcements- Server and Game information/news is posted here for the community to stay updated. #twitter-feed- Twitter updates and links are posted here as a more efficient way of updating our community on server/game related information. #partners- Links to other CP related Discords are here. #staff-team- An informative channel on who moderates and runs the server. Competitions: #giveaways- CPRI is host to a wide range of regular giveaways ranging from Discord based economy to Discord Nitro competitions. #lottery- This channel is completely dedicated to economy and offers the community a chance to win our CPRI weekly lottery. Text Channels: #general- This channel is CPRI's main chatroom and this is where the game is discussed. Off-topic chats are also allowable in moderation. #general-es- Este canal es la sala de chat principal de CPRI y aquí es donde se analiza el juego. Los chats fuera de contexto también están permitidos con moderación. #random- Here discussions and off-topic chats are fully authorized and there is no limit to conversation theme. (Note: This is not a NSFW chat) #bot-spam- This is the only channel available for command usage relation to discord economy, experience rankings and suggesting server-related changes. #memes- This channel is similar to #random but is NSFW which greatly broadens conversation freedom here. Soft commands such as can also be used here. #suggestions- Used in tandem with #bot-spam, users can make suggestions for server/game related changes. #art- CPRI is home to many talented individuals, thus it is necessary for a channel to be available which showcases their many works. #debate- This channel is another off-topic channel where individuals can discuss the past, present and future. #report- Here members can report misbehaving individuals from either the game or the server. #bugs- As CPRI is still a new CPPS there will be some anomalies in the coding, thus we rely on our community to report these happenings to us for a quick fix. Voice Channels: ��General- A regular channel for regular conversation. ��General-es- Un canal regular para la conversación regular. ��Music- A channel where Dyno can be used to play your favorite music. ��Karaoke- I have no idea why this is a thing.